


I Never Wanted To Play Make Believe

by GodOfDemons



Series: Poison [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: This one is Shikamaru x Chouji and is part of the Poison series I have. Please be sure to check out the others!





	1. Chapter one, Father's Watchful Eyes

Chouji walked sadly away, he may have not been good at playing ninja but he tried to have fun.

He saw a butterfly struggling in a spider's web. He gently grabbed it and let it go, he smiled as he watched it fly away.

He continued walking away, his head down as he walked to his father.

Shikamaru watched Chouji, he left as well, ignoring the other kids protests.

He walked around, there was nothing to do and he saw the same butterfly from earlier. He followed it and it lead him to the boy who had been kicked out.

He smiled when he saw the boy. "It's you." Shikamaru says and walks over.

"That's my special reserved seat." Shikamaru says kindly and Chouji looks slightly confused.

"Special reserved?" Chouji asks.

"Un, on days where there's clear skies I come up here to watch the skies." Shikamaru says.

"You watch the clouds?" Chouji asks and Shikamaru nods.

"Mind if I sit?" Shikamaru asks and Chouji nods and scoots closer to his dad.

Shikamaru sat right next to Chouji and laid down.

"This is great! I can see the sky!" Shikamaru says with a smile to Chouji.

"Hey, how about you be lazy with me and watch the sky?" Shikamaru offers to Chouji, who gave Shikamaru the cutest smile he ever saw.

Chouji grabbed his chips. "I have some snacks as we can share!" Chouji says and Shikamaru smiles.

"Thank you." Shikamaru says politely.

"This is great! Eating chips and watching the clouds, a perfect combination." Shikamaru says as they eat the chips.

"I'm Shikamaru form the Nara clan. You?" Shikamaru says and Chouji smiles.

"I'm Chouji from the Akimichi clan, Chouji Akimichi!" Chouji says excitedly.

The head of the Akimichi clan smiled at the sight of the two boys. Whenever Shikamaru looked at Chouji he saw something else in his eyes.

Love and care.

They were just kids so he wondered why Shikamaru was already showing signs of love. They just met and he didn't want his son to be hurt if Shikamaru ever leave to chase after a girl.

But he never did.

Shikamaru always came over, he was polite and never made fun of Chouji and he always was there for Chouji.

The Akimichi leader smiled, he accepted that they might end up together and was happy that Shikamaru made his son happy.


	2. Animal Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~ Plus you can be in the story too!! Hahahahahaha......... I just need Shino to be with someone..... Be prepared to have your heart broken cause I might end up having Shino and (Y/n) break.............

Kiba was sleeping soundly and when he woke up, he was greeted with a surprise.

"Shino!! What the hell!! Next time wake me up and don't scare me!" Kiba yelled and Shino stayed silent.

"Kiba, everyone was looking for you. I lied for you so don't complain." Shino says as one of his insects flew to his finger.

"What did you say?" Kiba asks with a sigh.

"Just that you left in a hurry because Akamaru started feeling sick." Shino says as Akamaru growls a bit annoyed that Kiba left him home alone.

"I brought him here, as I suspected. Now please tell me why you left crying." Shino says more like an order than a request.

"My insects saw it, don't ask I was stalking you." Shino says before Kiba could ask.

Kiba looked down at his hands and sighed.

"I told this person I like that I liked them and they stayed silent and their sibling started laughing and they payed attention to them and didn't give me an answer." Kiba explains simply, Shino just starring at him.

"... Look, can we just chill and watch movies and let me eat ice cream and let me drown my sorrows in coke?" Kiba asks and Shino went to the fridge and grabbed a bag, handing it to Kiba who took it and smiled happily.

"Why are you so predictable?" Shino asks and Kiba stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Why are you the best friend ever?" Kiba says with a smile, if Shino hadn't been dating his precious (Y/n), then he would've asked him out, being Bi and all.

But his (Y/n) is so important to him. He loved Kiba before and when he found out that Kiba loved the sand puppet ninja, he grew depressed, but didn't show it. (Y/n) came along and brought him back to normal, and she didn't care about the bugs, she loved them each but loved Shino more then anything.

"Shino?" Kiba asks as he snaps his fingers in front of the insect ninja.

"Sorry... Just thinking." Shino says as he grabs a movie, Milo and Otis.

They watched the movie, Kiba getting emotionally attached and Shino calming him down and Kiba ate his ice cream with tears and drank his coke.

When the movie finished Kiba was feeling better, Shino had eaten some ice cream as well, his ice cream, not Kiba's.

"Shino, take off your jacket and sunglasses. It's too hot for jackets and you don't need the glasses indoors." Kiba says and takes his sunglasses, despite Shino's protests.

Soon they were eating ice cream and drinking soda as they watched movies.

They both hated horror movies, much to Kiba's surprise when Shino told him that and that he can't sleep at night after watching one. So they never watched horror movies.

Kiba was applying makeup on Shino, because it was amusing seeing the insect ninja in makeup. His girlfriend did it once with him and they loved putting it on Shino. ((Y/n) even got something cute for his insects. And they made it an animal thing that whenever they have Shino that they put him in makeup.)

"Now you're fabulous." Kiba says with a laugh and Shino sighs.

He didn't look half bad but only Kiba and (Y/n) have put makeup on him and seen him with it and lived.

Kiba smiled as he laid down on the couch.

Shino was washing off the makeup and about a hour later they were walking Akamaru.

"Glad to see you're back to normal. Also, (Y/n) was wondering when the next Animal night should be scheduled." Shino says as he watches Akamaru run around.

"Tell her when ever she's good. Our sleepovers have been almost every weekend. So I'm good for whenever." Kiba says as he throws a ball for Akamaru to fetch.

"Kiba?" A familiar voice asks and Kiba turns around.


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So before we start I just wanna say sorry for not publishing another chapter sooner! Also, this chapter is a bit bad in my skills in writing so please don't judge to harshly, I needed Shikamaru to go to the hospital so the ending can come. And the ending won't come for a while, I'm trying to lead up to there. Don't worry. Also, my Kakashi x Gai one has my a/ns and so if something comes up I post it there. It has the mot hits so.... More people see it.

Chouji was walking with Shikamaru and Ino to meet Asuma sensei.

Shikamaru was paler than before, his usual bored eyes looked tired.

When they reached Asuma and as Asuma began telling them of their task Shikamaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted.

"Shika!!" Ino and Chouji yell as Chouji held Shikamaru in his arms.

Shikamaru was extremely hot and his breathing was irregular.

"We need to take him to a hospital." Asuma says calmly and sent Ino to get help.

He held the younger boy's wrist and he could feel the bone easily, he was skinny, everyone knew that, but Asuma thought he was too skinny.

"Chouji, has Shikamaru been eating normally?" Asuma asks, he had his suspicions but wanted to see if Chouji knew anything.

"Yeah! We ate a lot last night!" Chouji says and Asuma looks at Shikamaru and stays silent.

"... If you say so." He says as he picks up Shikamaru.

Ino comes back with Kakashi and Tsunade .

"He does have a high fever." Tsunade says and she tells Kakashi to tell the hospital to get ready a room.

Kakashi goes and Asuma and Tsunade carefully and as quickly take Shikamaru as to the hospital, they knew something else was wrong just by looking at him.  
•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•  
Shikamaru's eyes slowly opened. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital.

He quietly groaned, he heard voices and the door opening. He quickly pretended to be sleeping as he heard them talk.

"Shikamaru has a high fever and there's something's I noticed as well." The voice began and Shikamaru's heart pounded as he feared they knew.


	4. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made myself have feels and I don't know why. I'm currently eating peanut butter flavored ice cream.

"There are some scars on his stomach and legs that weren't on any medical records. He is also unusually skinny and his ribs are almost showing through his skin. He is greatly underweight." The one he thought was the doctor began.

There were some worried whispers he couldn't catch, but knew it was his parents, Chouji's parents, and Chouji.

Chouji...

He kept pretending to sleep as the doctor told them of what he does to himself, saying that they assume unless anyone else knows any information about it.

Their parents and the doctor leave and Chouji sits in a chair next to his bed.

"Shika... Why?" Chouji asks, one of the very few to see through when he fakes things.

"Why not?" Shika asks back, his back facing Chouji and opened his eyes. His hair was out of his ponytail and some was across his face.

"Because you're hurting yourself! You'll die!" Chouji says worriedly and Shikamaru sighs.

"Look Chouji, you don't know why I'm doing this, and it's better that way." Shikamaru says and heard Chouji get out of the chair. He felt Chouji making him lay on his back and saw Chouji.

It pained him to see him cry. Angry tears were running down Chouji's face. "You're so damn stubborn Shika! Why won't you open up to people!?" Chouji yells, Shikamaru flinching and looking to the side.

"... Because opening up to people got me into this mess. And I never wants to play make believe." Shikamaru says and Chouji slaps him. Shikamaru was surprised.

"You idiot! I care! My parents care! Your parents care! All of your friends care!" Chouji yells and Shikamaru looks away guiltily.

"... Chouji, I never wanted to play make believe. Yet I'm already playing it." Shikamaru says and moved Chouji's hands off of him and lays back on his side, his back to Chouji. "So please leave." Shikamaru says, it was hard enough to say the words, but hearing the door slam behind him made it worse.

"I'm sorry Chouji... but I'm done playing..." Shikamaru whispers quietly as he curls up.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpers and keeps repeating those words as he begins to slowly cry.


End file.
